Pujaan Hati
by Milijelly
Summary: Oneshot. High-school era. Shizuo ditaksir salah satu adik kelas. Izaya tidak akan diam begitu saja. Crack!fic. Slight Shizaya/Izuo if you squint.


Hello Fandom Durarara!! :D Setelah akhirnya nonton marathon sampe 14 episode akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk bikin fic tentang anime ini... Please be gentle, because I'm just a nubitol in this fandom. u___u

Disclaimer : Durarara!! and its characters © Ryohgo Narita. Kecuali dua karakter figuran OC yang saya masukkan di sini.

Warning : OOC, gajheness, mengandung hal alay tingkat tinggi.

Enjoy the story. :)

* * *

**Pujaan Hati**

x

x

Pada suatu hari yang cerah dan riang gembira, terlihat sesosok laki-laki ceking yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon beringin, sesaji berserakan di sekitarnya. Ia memakai seragam sekolah serba hitam dengan pengecualian sebuah t-shirt merah yang ia kenakan di bawah seragam tersebut. Bukan, ia bukan seorang dukun. Ia juga bukan penganut aliran sesat. Tidak, ia juga bukan penculik anak-anak TK yang menganut paham pedofilia, walaupun wajahnya memang cukup mencurigakan.

Namanya adalah Orihara Izaya. Di umur yang masih muda yaitu sekitar tujuh belas tahun, namanya telah masuk ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang paling berbahaya di Ikebukuro. Bukan, bukan karena ia jago malingin baju dalam wanita, melainkan karena ia adalah seorang informan top yang terkenal di dunia gelap Ikebukuro sebagai orang licik dan suka memanipulasi orang.

Lalu apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini, duduk bengong di bawah pohon beringin yang rindang dan asoy? Tak ada yang tahu pasti.

Seorang wanita yang kebetulan sedang melintasi tempat itu terdiam sejenak saat melihat sosok Izaya. Hampir saja ia menghubungi polisi dan melaporkan bahwa ia melihat anak hilang nangkring lalu kesurupan di bawah pohon beringin, entah ia dapat ide anak itu kesurupan dari mana…. Yang jelas akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk mengecek.

"Umm.. Permisi dek? Adek sedang apa di sini?"

"… Menunggu…" Jawab Izaya singkat, matanya tetap menatap kosong ke depan.

"Apakah anda penunggu pohon ini?" Tanya wanita itu takut-takut.

"…." Izaya berpikir sejenak. Ia sedang menunggu orang, di bawah pohon. Apakah itu artinya ia seorang penunggu pohon? "Hmm… Ya… Bisa dibilang begitu."

Wanita itu terkesiap. Ia memperhatikan sesaji-sesaji yang berserakan di sekitar kaki Izaya. "Ini kok ada banyak sesaji yang berantakan? Barusan ada apa?"

"Oh, maaf, camilan saya berantakan." Jawab Izaya ngasal.

Wanita itu pun terkejut dengan jawaban Izaya. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk pergi secepatnya sebelum Izaya memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya dan menunjukkan lubang di punggungnya atau mungkin membayar tukang sate terdekat dengan segepok daun.

Izaya kembali larut dalam lamunannya. Saat sedang asyik memikirkan hal-hal yang porno, ia menyadari bahwa orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu telah muncul di hadapannya. Heiwajima Shizuo dan Kishitani Shinra. Mereka berdua sedang asyik terlibat dalam argumen sambil berjalan tanpa memperhatikan adanya Izaya di sana.

"Shinra-kun!!! Shizu-chan!!!" Teriak Izaya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Shinra balas melambaikan tangan sementara Shizuo cuma manyun.

"Izaya? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sana? Aku pikir kamu sudah pulang dari tadi…"

"Nggak kok, aku cuma pingin bolos dari piket saja. Heheheheh."

"Dasar kamu. Kami kekurangan tenaga tadi!"

"Kekurangan tenaga? Kamu ditemani Shizu-chan tapi masih kekurangan tenaga?? Nggak salah itu?"

'Shizu-chan' yang dari tadi tidak menggubris Izaya dan malah diam-diam memperhatikan kucing yang sedang tidur di atas bangku taman langsung melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Izaya. Memang benar jika bersama Shizuo, pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat yang butuh tenaga dapat dikerjakan lebih mudah. Namun beda halnya dalam tugas bersih-bersih kelas. Kekuatan supernya itu sama sekali tidak berguna, bahkan malah mengganggu. Contohnya seperti minggu lalu saat ia mematahkan sebagian besar gagang sapu yang ada karena memakainya terlalu keras.

Saat Shizuo dan Izaya sibuk beradu pandang sengit sementara Shinra malah melamun memikirkan apa Celty ada di rumah atau tidak, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dehaman dari belakang mereka. Mereka bertiga menoleh dan melihat dua orang anak perempuan, yang kelihatannya adalah adik kelas mereka. Salah satu dari mereka tampak malu-malu dengan pipi merona merah.

"A-ano… Shizuo-senpai?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ya? Ada apa?" sahut Shizuo datar.

"Ermmm… Aku… Aku… Uh…," gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan yang diikat dengan pita merah manis dan menyodorkannya kepada cowok berambut pirang tersebut. "Tadi saat pelajaran keterampilan, kelas kami membuat kue dan aku berpikir… aku ingin memberikan sisanya kepada… kepada senpai."

Shinra dan Izaya hanya bisa bengong melihat kejadian tersebut. Shizuo… ditaksir adik kelas yang manis ini? Shizuo yang barbar dan bodoh itu? Shinra lalu tertawa, sementara Izaya tidak. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan.

Shizuo langsung mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Terdapat beberapa kue kering berbentuk macam-macam yang ditaburi dengan choco chips. Ia pun menutup bungkusan tersebut. "Terima kasih."

Gadis itu dan temannya terlihat sangat senang, kemudian mohon diri dan pergi dari tempat itu. Setelah mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangan, Shinra langsung mencolek-colek Shizuo dengan ujung sikunya.

"Aih aih.. Shizuo… Tak kusangka kamu terkenal di kalangan adik kelas yang manis-manis itu. Hahahaha!!"

"Diam kau Shinra." Hardik Shizuo dingin. Sedingin kulkas vending machine yang biasa ia lempar saat sedang mengamuk.

Izaya yang dari tadi hanya bisa terdiam membisul akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia hampir saja tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa saking kagetnya. Ia tahu rivalnya ini memang punya wajah yang cukup tampan dan menarik, walaupun memiliki minus point yaitu sifatnya yang temperamental dan panas-panasan, pikiran yang simple (atau bisa dibilang, bodoh), dan juga reputasinya yang buruk di mata masyarakat. Namun ternyata ada juga gadis yang memberanikan diri untuk menunjukkan perasaannya (walaupun hanya dengan memberikan kue) kepada Shizuo.

Bagaimana jika gadis itu nantinya akan berpacaran dengan Shizuo?

Bagaimana jika mereka lalu akan menikah dan berkembang biak?

Bagaimana jika makan malam di rumahnya untuk hari ini cuma pisang goreng?

Yang manapun, Izaya tidak bisa menerimanya. Ia tidak akan menerima Shizuo direbut begitu saja darinya. Jika Shizuo punya pacar atau tertarik dengan orang lain, kemungkinan besar saking sibuknya beroman-ria ia tidak akan mempedulikan Izaya lagi, tidak akan kejar-kejaran dan lempar-lemparan fasilitas umum dengannya lagi, tidak akan homo dengannya lagi (oke, yang terakhir itu Cuma karangan Izaya aja).

Tidak rela. Tidak akan pernah rela. Oh takkan kurelakan~~~

Dengan ini, Orihara Izaya menyatakan P-E-R-A-N-G!

* * *

Orihara Izaya tidak takut dengan apapun, baik itu hantu, laba-laba, ataupun fotonya Edward Cullen.

Ia cuma takut dengan kematian dan bencong Taman Lawang.

Hal ini dikarenakan trauma berkepanjangan yang ia miliki sejak digrepe salah satu bencong tersebut saat berusia dua belas tahun, membuat kedua orangtuanya harus membawanya ke psikiater karena tidak bisa berhenti gemetar dan berteriak ketakutan.

Lalu jika memang benar begitu, kenapa sekarang ia malah berdandan dan menyamar menjadi wanita?

Ia memandang bayangannya di dalam kaca. Izaya telah mengenakan wig, seragam perempuan sekolahnya, dan juga mempelajari gerak-gerik dan tingkah laku seorang perempuan. Sip… dengan ini pasti tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengenalinya. Ia pun segera berangkat ke sekolah.

"Selamat pagi Orihara-senpai…"

"Oh, hai Izaya!"

"Orihara Izaya, coba jawab pertanyaan nomor empat halaman tiga belas…"

Semuanya berjalan lancar. Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, ia segera berjalan menuju toilet perempuan untuk membetulkan make-upnya. Saat itu toilet sedang kosong sehingga ia bebas melakukan apa saja disana (alias foto-foto alay dalam berbagai pose). Tiba-tiba beberapa saat kemudian pintu masuk terbuka dan terlihat sosok gadis yang kemarin memberikan kue pada Shizuo.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga…" sapa Izaya dengan suara yang dimanis-maniskan agar menyerupai suara perempuan.

Gadis itu hampir saja terlonjak kaget melihat Izaya, yang sedang berpose berbaring 'seksi' di atas meja wastafel ala putri duyung kena ombak lalu terdampar di toilet. Ia segera menyeimbangkan jiwa dan raganya dengan membaca ayat kursi.

"Apa-apakah… Kamu Nakura-san?"

"Yep, that's me," jawab Izaya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Siapa namamu tadi? Ah… Painem."

"Yukiko."

"Jadi Painem, kudengar kamu menyukai kakak kelasmu, Heiwajima Shizuo. Benar?"

"Ah… Uh… Itu…" Wajah Painem—Maksudku Yukiko, merona merah.

"Asal kamu tahu saja, Nem. Shizuo itu tidak pantas untukmu…"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kamu itu manis, cantik, baik hati, juga rajin menabung. Dilihat dari atas Monas pun kamu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan Shizuo yang kasar, bodoh, dan bisulan itu. Sudahlah, menyerah saja, cari cowok yang lebih baik dan keren dan cakep, seperti misalnya… Orihara Izaya. Cakep tuh. Tapi sayang, kayaknya dia nggak tertarik padamu…"

"T-t-t-tapi—"

"Lagipula, kamu tahu tidak? Shizuo itu punya… riwayat penyakit kelamin." Kata Izaya dengan nada serius.

"Gasp! Bohong! Kamu pasti bohong!"

"Percayalah padaku… Aku tak mungkin berdusta. Ia kena HIV dan sipilis! Masih belum cukup? Ia juga pernah hamil di luar nikah! Kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku ingin bertemu langsung denganmu? Karena aku ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung! Mwahahahahaa!!!"

Painem—Maksudku Yukiko tidak tahan dengan 'fakta-fakta' yang dilontarkan oleh Izaya. Gadis itu menangis lalu keluar dari toilet perempuan tersebut dengan gerakan slow motion, diiringi lagu patah-hati paling memilukan abad ini.

_hei pujaan hati apa kabarmu  
ku harap kau baik-baik saja  
pujaan hati andai kau tahu  
ku sangat mencintai dirimu_

_hei pujaan hati setiap malam  
aku berdoa kepada __sang__ Tuhan  
berharap cintaku jadi kenyataan  
agar ku tenang meniti kehidupan_

_* hei pujaan hati, pujaan hati  
pujaan hati, pujaan hati_

_reff:  
mengapa kau tak membalas cintaku  
mengapa engkau abaikan rasaku  
ataukah mungkin hatimu membeku  
hingga kau tak pernah pedulikan aku_

_cobalah mengerti keadaanku  
dan cobalah pahami keinginanku  
ku ingin engkau menjadi milikku  
lengkapi jalan cerita hidupku_

_hei pujaan hati, pujaan hati_

_hei pujaan hati setiap malam  
aku berdoa kepada sang Tuhan  
berharap cintaku jadi kenyataan  
agar ku tenang meniti kehidupan_

Izaya melihat kepergian gadis yang dramatis nan melankolis tersebut. Ia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, sekeras-kerasnya, sejadi-jadinya, sampai-sampai satu gedung sekolah berpikir ada Kuntilanak lagi PMS yang bersarang di sana.

"Hahahahaha…!! Inilah akibatnya jika menghalangi jalanku! Hahahaha!!!"

* * *

"Ah Izaya… Tidak memakai baju perempuan lagi?"

"Hahaha ngomong apaan sih kamu Dotachin? Kapan aku pakai baju perempuan? Hahahahaha hahahahaha hahahahaha…. ehem… jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?"

"Yah terserah kamulah…"

"Hei, mana Shizu-chan?" Tanya Izaya.

"Di atap sekolah. Jangan ganggu dia, ia sedang sedih dan ingin waktu sendirian untuk merenung."

"Eh? Shizu-chan kenapa?"

"Dia…," Kadota terdiam sejenak, berpikir apakah ini keputusan yang tepat untuk memberitahu Izaya. Ia pun menghela nafas. "Shizuo hamil di luar nikah."

X

X

OWARI

X

X

* * *

LMAO. Wakakakakaka jadi pairingnya Izuo dong? *dilempar vending machines* Gak dong. Shizaya is the besssstttttt!! Woooo!!

Btw, lagu Pujaan Hati © Kangen Band dan perusahaan rekamannya . Itu lagu bukan punya sayaaaaa…. Hehehehehe.

Yang review bakal diajak trisum ama Shizuo & Izaya~ ;) YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT.


End file.
